


Two-for-One

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Pretender
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Sex Work, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Perhaps not the best idea he had ever had, but both propositions had been too good to pass up...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-for-One

Perhaps not the best idea he had ever had, but both propositions had been too good to pass up. He told both of them that he would play their game and pretend to be a trick they could pick up in a bar. (Truth be told, he'd always wanted to play out a hooker-trick scene, but hadn't thought to ask about it.) They each told him what time to be at the bar - the times were roughly thirty minutes apart - and said they would find him.

Danny put on a suit, went to the appointed bar and settled himself in a corner booth with a beer. He had worked with each of these partners before - both dominants - but not at the same time. Though, like any decent professional (or somewhat desperate rookie cop wanting to have some fun) he had double-booked on the chance that one of them would cancel.

It was just his luck that neither of them had. He thought they were going to kill each other before he got his fun-time in. Obviously they knew each other and, apparently, they were a bit less than friendly.

"Excuse me, but is there any reason we can't make it a threesome?" Danny asked the brunette with a dancer's build and the man in a finely tailored suit that was at least Hugo Boss level, if not higher. For the moment - considering his spontaneous threesome idea - he had completely forgotten both of their names.

The two looked at him like he had grown an extra head. The woman - Miss Parker his brain finally supplied - snarled, "I suppose we can do that. But I'm in charge."

The man in the expensive suit replied jovially, "That's fine by me. I just want to fuck him." And he grazed the backs of his fingers down Danny's cheek. "He looks like he could use it." Seriously, this guy never broke character - ever.

Danny nodded. "Price is the same, right?" he asked, keeping himself in character.

Miss Parker snorted and started out of the bar, fully expecting the other two to follow. Danny knew that well.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Danny?" Suit asked him.

"Yeah, Jarod -" score another one for Danny's brain, "-I'm sure."

In the room, Miss Parker stripped down to her lingerie, maintaining character herself. "Let's go boys," she rumbled.

Articles of clothing dropped like flies. Miss Parker dragged Danny on top of herself on the bed and guided his cock to her pussy. Danny braced his hands on either side of her shoulders and slid himself in deep. She may not have been a high-priced hooker, but Danny's brain didn't seem to care, nor did his libido.

"Don't kiss me," she hissed in his face as he began to pant. He shook his head in agreement.

Then he howled in surprise when fingers breached his hole. He'd nearly forgotten about Jarod. His memory caught up pretty quick as he was filled from behind. Jarod leaned over Danny's shoulder and asked Miss Parker, "Can _I_ kiss you?"

She shoved a hand against Jarod's forehead. "Just fuck him and shut up."

It took Danny a few clumsy thrusts to match up the rhythms, but once he did, his body seemed to operate entirely on instinct and he didn't stop until they were all spent and panting in a pile on the bed.

Jarod and Miss Parker got to their feet and started getting dressed - keeping with character. Danny rolled off the bed, dragged his pants over and dug out his wallet. He thumbed through the bills and dropped the agreed upon amounts on either corner of the disheveled bed. "Thanks," he muttered.


End file.
